Inseparable Cliche
by xx-zii
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were the inseparable pair and it would take more Zeus to tear them apart. A Bunch of CLICHE one shots showing Percabeth from random mortals (or non-mortals) point of view. More realistic than most. Warning: Cliche-ness. no OOC and no slutty girls or stuck-up jocks.


**so technically this is a story about different random people's point of view when they see Percabeth!**

**sorry but i started with a cliche but there are no slutty girls or anything in this chapter and nothing is overdone, it's kinda more realistic to some people's idea.**

**(Amber's POV) *percy's friend who has crush on him**

"I made a discovery ladies and Gentlemen" Mike said holding his hands up as he addressed the group. We sat at the front of the school huddled in the form of a demented semi-circle. The boys were leaning causally against the wall and the girls just standing around exchanging gossip.

"Hurry up Mike; I have to get home to watch Gossip Girl" Sarah complained as she huffed and threw loose strands of her hair over her shoulder before crossing her arms and looking expectantly at him. He looked at Percy who had his hands in his pocket waiting for Mike's announcement. They looked odd next to each other, complete opposites. Percy's black hair and tan skin contrasted against Mike's blonde hair and pale skin, the only thing in common were their green eyes but Percy's stood out none the less.

"I have come to the conclusion that our dear friend Percy Jackson is gay" Mike said and few people in the group snickered at the suggestion. I shook my head vigorously at the suggestion; I couldn't have Percy with him being gay. A hearty laugh escaped Percy as he shook his head smiling.

_Ugh like he wasn't cute enough. _It took me hardly three days of knowing the great Percy Jackson to fall for him and in a way I fell hard. The problem was every other girl wanted him and he was oblivious to everything.

Percy swung his arm around Mike who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as a joke

"I know you want me Mike but I have a girlfriend" Percy said, returning to his original position against the wall like it was no big deal. Everyone froze and as cliché as it sounded I felt my heart beat fast in the ears and I wanted to scream and stomp my feet, but I had restraint. A great deal with it, so I settled with clenching my fist.

"Whoa! What?" Mike said, voicing everyone's thoughts. Percy looked around at each of our shocks face and I smiled flirtatiously at him when he glanced my way

"Didn't I tell you about her…" he said awkwardly trailing off his sentence

"Uh no" I said, months of dropping hints and he has a girlfriend!

"Blonde, smart, gorgeous and lives in California" He stated hoping the description would trigger something in our brains

_***Flashback**_

"_Percy!" A voice shouted and tapped Percy on the shoulder. Percy smiled politely and swung around to face her_

"_Anything I could help with Michelle?" Percy asked_

"_What about a date on Saturday?" She asked boldly. Percy grinned sheepishly and shook his head_

"_Sorry Michelle" He said apologetically_

"_Are you busy or something?" She asked annoyance etched across her features. I wanted to wave my hands frantically and scream "it doesn't matter, he said no" but I bit my lip and watched the awkward situation_

"_I have a girlfriend" Percy said and Michelle gasped and walked away from our group clenching her fists_

"_Creating a fake girlfriend? That's low" Declan said_

"_She's not fake guys, I have a girlfriend" Percy said_

"_Describe her" I challenged _

"_Blonde, smart, gorgeous and lives in California" he said_

"_You really thought about this girl, sounds perfect" Declan said. I huffed quietly; this couldn't be Percy's definition of perfect, could it? I glanced down at my deep dark brown hair and though I wasn't tan, I wasn't pale either. My brown eyes were plain but my figure wasn't something you would just walk past without a glance, plus I lived in New York. _

"_She is perfect and she's real" Percy said, I frowned lightly_

"_Yeah and I'm not hot" Mike joked_

"_You're not" Sarah teased. Mike faked hurt and gasped dramatically while Sarah rolled her eyes and got back to her Algebra homework_

_***End Flashback**_

"We thought you were making her up to get rid of Michelle!" Mike exclaimed

"She's real Mike"

"What's her name then?"

"Annabeth"

"Who has the name Annabeth?"

"She does"

"If she exists"

"She does"

"Prove it"

"Let's go to my house then" Percy finished. My eyes widened and my mouth took over

"What!" I cried in disbelief

"I'm proving it" Percy specified

"But-"Sarah started

"You can watch Gossip Girl there" Percy said

* * *

The walk was uneventful, just Sarah urging for us to go faster to get to the TV in time. By the time we got there Sarah rushed to the TV to see the opening credits of Gossip Girl play and Percy walked around the house looking around before coming out of the kitchen with a note in his hand

"She's not here yet" He said. Mike huffed and walked over grabbing the note from his hand

"Going out for a bit, don't do anything stupid Seaweed Brain" Mike read aloud

"Seaweed Brain?" Declan questioned but Percy just smiled goofily. We got comfy around the TV as Mike overlooked the note again

"Your mom probably wrote that" Mike suggested

"Then chill and order Pizza and wait for her" Percy said

"As long as you pay" I said trying to sound cute and giggly but Percy was already walking to the phone and punching in the number for the closest pizza place

* * *

"It's been 20 minutes Percy, give it up" Mike shouted to Percy, who was in the Kitchen rummaging for drinks

"She's not-"his talk was interrupted by a blonde girl opening his door and Mike's pizza drooped and his mouth dropped, almost drooling. Her head was down looking at something in her notebook but you could see the features of her face that wasn't covered by her blonde ringlets.

"Percy did you get my-"She looked up and we were met with startling grey eyes. Mike gulped as her eyes looked at us and seemed to analyse our every move.

"Where's Percy?" she asked awkwardly

"Here" Percy shouted from the kitchen

"Sorry to interrupt, I'll be in the guest room" She said

"Oh no, you don't" Percy shouted, jumping out of the kitchen and grabbing her from the waist. I sulked a tad wanting him to grab me like that; I observed painfully as Percy swung her around to face him and pulled her closer towards him

"You are eating pizza and hanging out with me" Percy said smiling

"Percy I've got work-"Percy cut her off with a kiss and the frown deepened and my eyes grew into silts as I gazed at the girl

"I haven't see you in ages" Percy complained

"You saw me this morning, Seaweed Brain" She pointed out

"Yeah for like five minutes and you were too jetlagged to talk to me, Wise Girl" Percy said, his voice almost teasing at the end of the sentence. The girl sighed and nodded and Percy's face lit up as she laughed and gave him a peck. A silly smile appeared on his face and he held her hand as he walked towards us.

"Guys, this is Annabeth, not so fake now is she?" he said, directing the last part to Mike. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and nudged Percy hard in the ribs but he remained unaffected

"Can't hurt me" he teased

"I hate that" Annabeth grumbled, glaring at her boyfriend before grabbing a piece of Pizza

"How long have you guys known each other?" I asked curiously. Percy had been my friend for a year and there was no mention for this blonde bombshell, there was no way they could be that close

"Five years" Percy said, my jaw dropped and looked around to see everyone's reaction which was pretty much the same as mine.

"You've been together that long!" Sarah exclaimed, paying attention to us and not the Chuck and Blair action on TV. Annabeth laughed at the statement and shook her head

"No we just started going out last summer" She said

"Yeah she hated me for the first year" Percy pointed out

"Hate is a strong word" Annabeth argued

"Disliked"

"Barely tolerated" Annabeth said

"And then?"

"Best friends until last summer" Percy said smiling looking at Annabeth who rolled her eyes and smiled as she took a bite from the Pizza.

_Well, there goes my chance. _

* * *

**there you go guys, a short and simple chapter. i did want to do the whole in front of school thing but i figured it was to over-used. Any suggestions for the next chapter?**


End file.
